


A little bit of ruin

by Chiisanafukuro (makuro)



Series: A little bit of love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, S8 compliant, SHEITH - Freeform, blowjob, minor alien biology, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuro/pseuds/Chiisanafukuro
Summary: Shiro loved being a parent with Keith, but it left little time for their new relationship to...blossom.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A little bit of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592350
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	A little bit of ruin

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Keith spent years being a bonafide Space Slut, and Shiro deserves to be fucked like it. 
> 
> Thank you Cocky for this wonderful idea that still won't leave my brain.

Shiro used to be able to count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Keith’s dick.

Since moving in together, that count had grown exponentially. He could, at this point, describe Keith’s dick almost perfectly. Soft, it wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either, nicely proportioned to Keith’s body. Uncut. A little pinker than most human dicks, laying over some admittedly nice balls. He’d gotten to see it erect too, that pinkness flushing into a light purple, maybe magenta, kind of color. The head was a little more flared than a human cock too, and god it was _thick_. Shiro’s mouth watered over that fat dick, he was desperate for it.

Truly. _Desperate_. Because after being together for more than a month Shiro had not gotten a chance to put his hands on that cock once _._ He should have walked out and made a cup of coffee that first night, when Kunnia was knocked out from hospital meds and they were fresh and ready for each other. He should have powered through, risked falling asleep riding Keith, _something_ to stave off the rabid hunger he felt now.

They’d gotten close, several times. But there was always something. Kunnia had a nightmare. The wolf ate something he shouldn’t have and was puking in the living room. Lance called and said they were coming over. Unannounced. Because they were in the system.

“You _live_ in the system,” Keith had snarled.

“We wanted to take you out to dinner, to celebrate your relationship,” Allura had chirped happily.

Shiro barely kept Keith from killing their friends.

Like every adult, time was devoured by work, missions, and _raising a kid_. There had been one glorious night that they decided to just get each other off, really quick, because they were both so pent up. Shiro had gleefully watched Keith rush into the shower, wanting to rinse off from training with new Blades, and promptly fell asleep before Keith made it back out. At that point Keith was tired enough that he’d just crawled into bed with Shiro and passed out too.

Shiro geared up to try that again tonight when he got home, suggest it to Keith when Kunnia was distracted with food or the wolf. He was just through the door when Keith was there, slamming it behind him and pushing Shiro against it, lips attacking his neck.

“Whoa!” Shiro dropped his bag and put his hands on Keiths hips. “H-hi, baby. Everything okay?”

“Mom took Kunnia for the night. Maybe two.” Keith panted the words, clawing at Shiro’s clothes. “Been waiting for you to get home.”

“You—oh. _Oh_.” Shiro caught up with the scenario and hauled Keith closer, making him straddle Shiro’s leg. “Fucking _finally_.” He grabbed Keith under the chin and pulled him into a slow, filthy kiss. The nip of teeth was all he needed to know about just how wound up Keith was. If he pulled back he knew there would but a dusting of gold in Keith’s eyes and flush of lilac over his skin. Keith was doing downright sinful things with his tongue though, hot and slick. Shiro whimpered and slid down the door, Keith crowding him completely.

He was good at this, wickedly good, and Keith’s mouth alone was taking Shiro apart piece by piece.

“Bedroom, now,” Keith growled. He shifted his stance and picked Shiro up by the thighs. Shiro yelped and hung on, his dick very much on board with this manhandling to the bedroom.

* * *

Shiro did not consider himself inexperienced, but his handful of partners compared to Keith’s dozens were nothing—and there were _dozens_ , they tried to count one night and gave up.

Keith was doing things with his mouth that Shiro was pretty sure were either illegal or religious when he pushed him back. “Wait, wait slow down.”

Keith sat back, crouched over Shiro’s thighs. He flipped his barely-staying-together braid over his shoulder, pink, shiny lips pulled into a frown. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean.” Shiro closed his eyes. “Keith I want tonight to be good for you, really, but I know I don’t have your, um, experience so to speak?”

Keith licked his lips. “You want to go slower? I can take it easy and let you lead. I’m not looking for anything crazy Shiro, I just want _you_.”

“I’m not saying this right.” He pet Keith’s thighs, the feeling of warm skin and cornsilk-fine hair grounding him. “Let me take care of you, Keith. I owe it to you.”

Whatever face he was making must have conveyed what his poor words weren’t. Keith’s eyes went wide and then he smiled, slow and sweet like molasses. “Oh, Shiro.” He leaned forward, slinked really, his body curving down over Shiro’s in a slow sensuous roll. “The best thing you can do for me tonight is let me have my way with this body I’ve been craving for _years_.”

If they’d been any farther along, at all, Shiro would have come untouched from just that. Instead he whimpered loudly and slumped against the bed in supplication. This was a good thing, because it made Keith grin wild and wicked. He rolled his hips again, slower this time, like he was trying to memorize the feeling of it. Long fingers wrapped around Shiro’s wrists and brought them up above his head, pinning them there while Keith continued his slow roll, their cocks only just grazing.

“Keep these here, okay?” He whispered into Shiro’s ear, with just the bare kiss of teeth. Shiro tucked his fingers under the edge of the pillow and gripped hard.

Soft lips pressed along his neck, the underside of his jaw, down along the seam of his shoulder. Keith’s lips barely parted as he went, laying kiss after kiss against Shiro’s skin while his _hips_ kept up with the building pressure between them.

It made Keith sucking hard and biting against Shiro’s jugular a complete shock that had him gasping loudly, hips jerking up against Keith’s hard.

“Mm.” Keith pulled back and licked hot against the forming bruise. His hand trailed down Shiro’s arms, the hint of new claws pricking at his skin until his fingers were fanned against Shiro’s ribs, thumbs pressed just under his nipples, teasing, waiting. “So sensitive.”

“Haven’t… had this… in a-ah-AH!” Keith’s thumbs rubbed over Shiro’s nipples, pebbling them. “Had this in a while, holy shit.”

“You could come from this,” Keith rasped. “I could make you. God, Shiro, there are _so_ many things I want to do to you.” His thumbs rubbed back and forth over the sensitive nubs, rhythm just barely off from the steady beat of Keith’s hips. A perfect, poised foil to Shiro’s rapidly unraveling control.

Keith smiled and kissed him, drawing Shiro in deep, petting his sides and quivering abs. He remembered this part, with Curtis. It was a distant thought, a quick flash, that Curtis’s fingers would almost catch on his scars, but Keith’s hands smoothed them over. Shiro’s hips bucked again, seeking something beyond the steady, maddening rhythm.

“Impatient,” Keith breathed against him.

“Starving.” Shiro nipped at his bottom lip, catching it gently between his teeth and tugging.

Keith gave him another kiss and then trailed them down his torso, laving against his skin until he was sucking a bruise into his hip, next to where Shiro’s cock stood proud and ruddy. Keith kept his eyes on it, hands splayed along Shiro’s hips, claw tips tickling his skin. His head dipped and Shiro braced for the sensation, but it struck lower. Keith mouthed at his balls, nuzzling in with his face, the barest hint of him brushing against where Shiro was straining.

“Keith, _please_.” His hips twitched in Keith’s hands.

Keith hummed, inhaling deeply. “You know,” Keith said, raising his head up. “I said it earlier, but I don’t think you quite understand just how _long_ I’ve been thinking about this.” He breathed the words over Shiro’s dick. In his eyes was Shiro’s utter ruin.

He didn’t know if it was Galra genetics or copious practice, but Keith’s mouth was made for cock. He sucked and licked at the head just enough to get Shiro whimpering and then took him, eyes locked on Shiro’s, down to the root. Held him there, swallowing around the length before pulling off slow, tongue undulating against the underside. That tongue swirled around the head like it had a mind of it’s own before Keith closed his eyes, face morphing into ecstasy, and swallowed Shiro down again.

Shiro was ready to throw in the towel and call it the best blowjob of his life, then Keith moaned. He moaned like Shiro was the best meal he’d ever had, like he was the one getting his mind blown, like giving head was his life’s calling and Shiro was the tastiest dick in the universe.

He wanted to come.

“K-keith… Keith, please, I, ohhh, oh fuck-fuck-FUCK Keith! Keith, I’m gonna, oh shit—augh!”

Keith pulled off, pillowed lips slick with spit. He licked them, eyes still close, savoring the taste there. “You say something?”

Shiro’s dick was wet, straining, the vein prominently standing out, and an angry red, desperate to go off if not for the tight ring of Keith’s fingers around the base.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Shiro panted.

“Mm.” Keith sat back on his haunches, hands rubbing up and down Shiro’s thighs, kneading into the meat of them. “Only a little bit.” His fingers pressed into spots that made Shiro see stars. Little bundles of nerves he didn’t know could be so responsive and had him gasping with each ministration.

This newfound erogenous zone had him so distracted he shouted when he felt Keith’s hot mouth against his hole. Where everything else had been achingly slow, this was fast. Fat licks against his entrance quickly gave way to open mouth suckling and Keith’s tongue breeching him while his hands kept squeezing and massaging his inner thighs.

Shiro was making noises he’d never heard before. High pitched breathy noises, needy and wanton. His whole body was twitching with desire, every muscle tense and coiled with pleasure while he fell to putty in Keith’s expert hands.

His vision was blurred with tears, cock drooling over his stomach when Keith finally came up from between his legs.

“Oh, darling,” Keith cooed, his hand brushing Shiro’s hair from his face. “Look at you.”

“Keith, please,” he begged. He needed some release, anything. He was drowning in sensation and needed Keith to anchor him or obliterate him.

Keith crawled back up his body, his own dick rubbing up against Shiro at every angle. His gave Shiro a filthy kiss, musky and heady. “Good boys get rewards,” Keith whispered. He pulled Shiro’s arms down, pinpricks running along them from staying put so long, and wrapped them around his hips. Shiro ignored the awful feeling of blood returning to the limbs and pressed his hands over every inch of Keith they could get to.

“That’s it, hang on sweetheart,” Keith said. He lifted up, hand reaching for Shiro’s cock and lining it up.

“Baby, Keith wait, we need to pre—ohhhh my god!” As Keith sank down Shiro was immediately aware of Keith being very wet, and open, and hot. “Shit.”

“I told you’d I’d been waiting,” he purred. “Earth lube has nothing compared to Galra grade.”

This had to be true because Shiro was seeing stars. Keith was slick, perfect tight heat and something in the glide tingled along his cock. He couldn’t focus on it, his mind was too busy screaming because he was _inside Keith_.

“Fuck, fuck you’re perfect. Keith, oh my god, you— _Ohhh my god!”_

Keith smirked, a little strained, his composure finally breaking, but still smug as hell. “You like that?”

Shiro’s cock was getting squeezed as Keith rode him, his ass clenching in ways Shiro didn’t know ass muscles _could_ clench. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. “A little bit of hybrid anatomy, a little bit of learning muscle control for…varied shapes.” He leaned close, sinking down and grinding so, so good. “A little wanting to make sure I ruin you for _anyone_ else.”

“Keith!” Shiro sobbed. There was no dignity leftin him, only Keith and the wild pleasure he was giving Shiro.

At least he knew his dick was good, because Keith was finally losing it too. “Oh god, Shiro, you feel so good. Fuck you’re big. I think I can feel you in my lungs.” He pressed his hand against where his insides were working Shiro over and Shiro choked.

Keith was lost on him, moaning like a whore, cock flushed near purple and bouncing hard against Shiro’s stomach. He needed his hand on it, and then it was, sliding over the hot flesh. It was heavy in his hand, slight ridges flared along the underside, and when Shiro rubbed against them Keith’s cock drooled from it’s flared tip. He took his time learning every curve that made Keith shudder and used it as best his could while Keith’s ass melted his brain. Above him Keith cried and babbled, caught between Shiro stroking him off and riding his cock.

“Yes, yes! Shiro, please, just like that. Just keep going. Oh, fuck.”

Shiro pulled himself together and bucked up into Keith, disrupting the rhythm. Keith’s breath hitched and he stuttered forward into Shiro’s hand, chasing the pleasure there. He did his best to keep it up, slamming into Keith on the odd beat to make that punched out noise leave his lips. Keith was a master though, dragging Shiro to the edge all too soon.

“Keith, I’m gonna—“

“I know,” Keith panted. He leaned forward, eyes dazed and fucked out. “Do it, come in me, Shiro. Mark me. _Fill_ me.”

Keith clenched and moved as he said it, the motion pulling Shiro to completion with a low shout. He drove his cock into Keith, pushing deep as he came harder than he ever remembered. He could feel his come gushing inside, hot and obscene. In his hand Keith’s dick twitched at the sensation.

“You like that?” Shiro asked. He rubbed his fingers over the ridges of Keith’s cock. “You like feeling my come in you?”

“Shiro, ah, ahhh fuck!” Keith came in spurts across Shiro’s chest, jerking through it. He slumped forward into the mess between them, sweaty and sated. Shiro pet his clean hand down Keith’s spine, body still twitching with aftershocks.

“Well,” Keith said hoarsely after several minutes. “Did I live up to expectation?”

Shiro chuckled, the sensation alerting him to oversensitive cock still stuck up Keith’s tight, frankly illegal ass. He groaned and carefully pulled Keith off, leaving his semi-soft dick to slap sticky against his thigh. “You certainly succeeded in ruining me.”

“Good,” Keith mumbled into his shoulder. “Going to do it again in half a varga.”

Shiro wasn’t sure if his dick twitched in fear or excitement. “Half a varga, huh?”

“Twenty dobashes at least.”

Shiro wasn’t entirely sure Kunnia was going to come home to two functioning fathers.

* * *

Krolia was coerced into keeping Kunnia for two nights, not by Shiro and Keith, but by the boy himself. They did take ample advantage of the extra time, and happily fucked on every available and semi-stable surface of the house. Shiro was very pleased to discover that Keith’s cock was great competition for his ass as ‘body part that will eventually kill Takashi Shirogane’. The jury was out on which one would eventually do him in, but he was certain that fucking Keith was a religious event that would be his demise one day. He was a very willing sacrifice.

When Kunnia did come home, Shiro tried not to think about the debauchery he and Keith had committed and cleaned from every surface of the house. Kunnia was oblivious, but his grandmother’s keen nose was not. Shiro couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Hunk stopped by,” she said conversationally. “I informed him you were both… indisposed. He dropped off some strawberry ice cream for Kunnia though. I thought you might like to be there for him trying it for the first time.”

Feeling entirely more grounded with bowls of fresh, Earth ice cream, Shiro felt better about returning to the life of a devoted father after two days spent being a complete heathen.

Kunnia was skeptical about the ice cream at first, but when the first spoonful hit his tongue he burst into pure, innocent, honest joy. It warmed Shiro’s heart so much he wanted to shove his own bowl over to him.

Keith, however, had other things in mind, like ruining Shiro’s peaceful return to domesticity.

“That’s the same face you made when I sat on your dick the first time.”

Shiro was unable to eat ice cream again for quite a while.


End file.
